The present invention relates to an adjustable seat cushion. Specifically, the present invention relates to an adjustable seat cushion providing a handle for the user to adjust the relative positioning of a plurality of dynamic supports to a plurality of static supports.
Many individuals must sit to engage in certain activities. However, when an individual sits for a prolonged period of time, continuous pressure is applied to the individual's backside and lower spine. Overtime, this pressure can lead to soreness of variable intensity, as well as severe pain in some cases. In the short-term, a person may attempt to shift his or her weight around in an effort to get comfortable. Additionally, an individual may step away from the seat entirely to reduce pressure and to relieve pain. Cyclists and motorcyclists, specifically, may be in a seat for a prolonged amount of time, in a way where pressure is consistently applied to the backside or spine. Therefore, there is a defined need in the known art for a comfortable and dynamic seat that allows for a user to relieve pain and discomfort easily and effectively.